As a suspension apparatus for a vehicle, there has been considered a so-called electromagnetic suspension apparatus constituted by including an electromagnetic actuator which may be called “a suspension cylinder”. Such a suspension apparatus is described in the following patent documents, for instance. The electromagnetic actuator of the suspension apparatus described in the patent documents includes: a wheel-side unit (which may be called “a wheel-side member”) coupled to a wheel-holding portion such as a suspension lower arm for holding a wheel of the vehicle; a body-side unit (which may be called “a body-side member”) coupled to a mount portion such as an upper portion of a tire housing that is formed at a part of a body of the vehicle. The wheel-side unit and the body-side unit are configured to be movable relative to each other in correspondence with a relative movement of the wheel-holding portion and the mount portion. The electromagnetic actuator further includes a relative-movement-directional-force generating mechanism for generating, by an electromagnetic motor, a relative-movement-directional force which is at least one of a propulsive force and a resistance force with respect to the relative movement of the wheel-side unit and the body-side unit. In the thus constructed suspension apparatus, it is possible to control a posture of the vehicle body and control a damping force generated by the suspension apparatus, by controlling the electromagnetic actuator. In the suspension apparatus described in the following patent documents, one of the wheel-side unit and the body-side unit is supported by the wheel-holding portion or mount portion via a hydraulic damper for improving ride comfort of the vehicle with respect to high-frequency vibrations transmitted from the wheel or abrupt vibrations that the actuator cannot follow or respond.
[Paten Document 1]JP-A-2001-180244[patent Document 2]JP-A-8-197931